What Develops
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: Clace. M for a reason. One shot.


**Author's Note:** Dear Lord I haven't updated in forever. Sorry to the ones who are waiting for me (from a long time ago) to update on..well anything. My senior year has been very dramatic therefore I haven't really found joy in writing. But I graduate tomorrow and I was inspired by a new song I found...So I hope you enjoy it. I plan to update other things eventually...but I just wanted to throw this out to the world. Thank you to all of my previous reviewers. I appreciate you all! Sorry in advance for any spelling errors or grammatical ones. (I don't have a BETA)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters nor the song that is mentioned.

* * *

**What Develops**

I stumbled into my apartment and reached for the light switch. When my fingers finally found the small protrusion on the wall a flash of light alerted me that it was working. I sighed and carried the several rustling bag that I was holding to the rickety table in the center of my wanna be dining area. Looking around made me half smile. My home wasn't much- it especially wouldn't be anything to some people but to me it was everything. It was my place- I had never had anything that fit me so well before and I loved it. I breathed in the scent of potted plants, more than likely on the verge of death, and the slight mixture of a more sharp, paint thinner smell. I rustled through the bags and started putting their contents away. Most of the items made me travel into my living room where my art studio was. Well I shouldn't say where it was- my talent was spread around the entire apartment leaving little room for anything else. Paintings were stacked in random areas and as I moved across the wooden floor I had to dodge quite a few misplaced art tools. I wasn't upset by this condition. This was how I lived, and it was what I enjoyed the most. Personally I felt that the random paint and wet ceramic splatters made the space more lively. Becoming sick of the florescent lighting I moved a few empty canvases to open the windows and the golden beams from outside lit up the space nicely. It was a smaller apartment- the only thing I could really afford after college. A one bed one bath suited me just fine though. Just like mother always said,

"It's not about where or how you live, it's about how you feel about it. If you're happy you're free."

I smiled as her words left my mouth but the smile quickly faded as recent memories of a funeral started sliding into my vision. In an attempt to keep my sanity I pushed them down and continued my trips back and forth across the room. A bird landed somewhere on my patio and its sweet melody rang through my apartment. A slow joy spread through my body as I continued to unpack and finish what I had started. I passed the work schedule to my waitressing job downtown, completely ignoring it; along with a pile of dishes in the sink. A rhythmic hum of a song I had forgotten the words to vibrated from my vocal cords and my steps started to subconsciously bounce. Eventually I finished and decided it was time to paint. Then again it was always time to paint. I let my brush do the talking for the day. I let it roam my soul speaking in ways that I couldn't. At times I would just sit back and silently stare at my work wondering what could make it better or basking at how beautiful it made me feel. Turning on the radio and opening the patio door further I was greeted with a beautiful symphony of rain mixed with the soothing voice of Greg Laswell. My brush continued to swipe and stroke as my eyes continued to squint and travel endlessly across the piece.

"_It comes and goes in waves…"_

My ears perked at an almost all too familiar sound. It was a car engine entering the complex's parking lot, but it wasn't just any car engine. It was too smooth to belong to any of the tenants of this run down brick building. I hurried to my patio door to make sure my ears were not deceiving me, and believe it or not they weren't. A slick black infinity sports car was rolling into a stop below in the black parking lot. Rain continued to fall onto the darkened surface below as the engine cut off and sure enough he got out of the car. Who is he? Well to this day I'm not sure of his last name, or where he lives, or his friend's names, or if he has a mother or a father, or anything if I'm being honest. But I do know that his first name is Jace and that he is very good looking. In fact I kept myself from moving to go check my hair and makeup so I could catch a glimpse of him. He climbed out of the car with grace and looked somewhere out over the distance as he shut his car door. The rain surely falling into the golden halo of hair around his face. My heart started racing as he turned from his car and headed into the direction of the entrance into my apartment building.

"Gah!"

I silently shook myself for almost stepping on an open paint tube as I spun around searching for a clean smelling shirt. I slipped it on hurriedly as I check the closest mirror to make sure everything was in order. Not that I would have changed anything, but a slight tug on my messy bun containing my unruly hair satisfied me as I reached for a mint. Almost choking as a nock resounded on my door I silently wondered if he raced up the five flights of stairs. I slowed my breathing and wiped my paint splattered hands on my jeans before opening the door.

"Clary."

His voice was smooth nearly making my heart fall out, but I held my composure. This relationship was full of composure and random acts of sex.

"Jace."

He smiled a cocky half smile that always made me question his profession. He could have been a lawyer for all I knew and yet I didn't care.

"You look beautiful as always."

I could feel the blush spread over my face more than see it as I spun out a response.

"And you look…a little wet if I'm to be honest."

A low chuckle escaped him.

"Wouldn't that be all the more reason to let me in?"

He leaned against my door frame while speaking and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I was told not to let strangers in."

A glint caught his honey colored eyes as he spoke in a low tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, is your husband here? Should I come back another time?"

That jackass. In no way did I have a husband. Or a lover for that matter, well unless you counted Jace…but most people wouldn't count repeated one night stands with little information on each other a thing let alone a romance. Yet, for some reason I felt like I was in one.

"No, I guess you could come in for a while."

I sarcastically opened my arms wide sending him a message to come in. He smirked in response and calmly walked in.

"Nice place, I like the dirty dishes…adds a little something to the place."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes again walking past him into the kitchen.

"Glad you like it. Nice to know why you keep coming back."

Looking over my shoulder I could see he had responded with that classic Jace-half-smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I slid up onto my counter top grabbing an apple from a basket on top of the fridge.

"Oh…just wanted to see if you were in the neighborhood."

He leaned his slim shoulders against the fridge and looked thoughtful. I cocked my head down and listened to the silence that resounded through the apartment. So many thoughts went through my head like they always did when he visited. Where did he go to school? What was his favorite color? Did he have any brothers and sisters? Did he live in the area? But in an attempt to not appear as if I was a high school girl again I kept silent waiting for him to make the next move. Before the silence became awkward he pushed himself away from where he had been leaning and started to unbutton the cuffs on his expensive looking dress shirt. I couldn't help but notice the arm muscles flex under it as he did so.

"Is this new?"

I slipped down off the smooth surface to follow him into my art filled living room. When I turned the corner I saw his hand running over the surface of a canvas. I could hear my pulse and the rain falling outside along with my response.

"Well…it's just a little something I did when I-"

"It's beautiful."

I looked at him looking and lightly caressing the picture of a wet scene setting of downtown Chicago at night. He could have made the mental image I just took a master piece too. Too bad he didn't like me taking pictures of him.

"Thank you."

His eyes stopped looking at the painting in front of him long enough to let them travel around the room.

"You've been busy."

I shrugged he hadn't stopped over in the longest time and with no phone number, email or home address to contact him at it was a hopeless case. He was the only one with the ability to contact me and that was due to one faithful encounter at my work on a rainy day similar to this one. I had needed a ride and he offered, things had grown from there over time. Was it a questionable relationship? Yes. Did I care? No. For once in my life I felt free, out of control, helpless and amazing in a relationship. I wasn't going to be the one to change that. At times I even felt loved. He wasn't a complete asshole. He had an expensive floral arrangement delivered to me on my birthday- when even I had forgotten the date. He took me to an occasional movie and walks down town. We talked about things we liked and didn't like. Music choices and art. Personal lives in general sort of became taboo over time but at least I knew a little about him if anything.

"You haven't been around for a while."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The movement so gorgeous it made my heart speed up if only slightly.

"I know…I've been doing some…soul searching."

I lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Another lover somewhere?"

His eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Why? Jealous?"

I made an annoyed sound almost like a tisk.

"No, like I would care."

He placed his lips together.

"Do you?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Do I what?"

A silence hung in the air before he broke it.

"Have another lover?"

I looked him in the eyes softly.

"Why?"

His eyes bore into mine, a picture saying a thousand words.

"Because I would."

My mind spun slightly as I took in his words. _Because he would care._ As I tried to contemplate what exactly he meant he started off again.

"Because you would-"

"So anyways I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie again…The Great Gatsby was said to have been an amazing moving and I have wanted to see it for a while…"

I cleared my throat only slightly annoyed at how many times he had interrupted me today. And he gave me a meaningful almost apologetic look. "We don't have to go if you would prefer to stay in." Nothing sounded more appealing than going to the movie, but suddenly I had an urge to have him. I crossed the space between us and gently moved up on the balls of my feet; my socks suddenly feeling very cool from the wooden floor compared to my rising body temperature. "Right. Stay in. Sounds good to me." I laughed lightly.

"Good. I was hoping you would see it my way."

The next few things were not as glamorous as they make it appear in the movies. He slowly started to unbutton clothing and I started to slip off mine.

"Well I was hoping you would want to go out, but the movie can wait."

His damp clothes were left on the wooden floor as mine hit the carpet of my bedroom. The splattered paint, white walls of my room left a homey feel in the space and my blue comforter looked almost as inviting as Jace did. I didn't think about how I was tired from three days of considerably long, underpaid work or the fact that I had barely slept at all. The adrenaline coursing through my system helped with that. All I could think about was how Jace was touching me. This Abercrombie and Finch looking model caressing me in a soft rhythm. My mind registered the way his hands undid my bun and ran them through my hair. I registered his lips, soft on mine, and the soft undertone of expensive cologne he was wearing. My senses were on overdrive as we eventually fell to the bed his hands and mine roaming. It was thrilling and invigorating.

"Relax."

A simple word was never harder to follow. But I laid my head back on my many pillows (The luxury I would splurge on) and allowed him to place soft, precise kisses along my body. His eyes never left mine until I had to close them in anticipation. His tongue caressed the inside of my leg close to my warming area. I moaned in pleasure as his hand joined in on the mischief. Soon the teasing became pleasurable and after many moments he slipped a finger along the soft curves of my lower area. My breathing hitched as he dipped the finger in, finding more than enough moisture, and placed it one the most sensitive area in the region. As he played with my swollen clit his eyes raked down my naked form. Slight movements from his lower area on my leg reminded me how much he was enjoying this as well. He removed his finger only to be replaced by his tongue. My middle lurched up softly in pleasure and I could see the smile and confidence in his eyes. Immediately his finger entered me and found an incredibly delicious way to make me moan. His finger continued to abuse the area inside of me as his tongue did the same and in only a few moments of watching him do this I felt my eyes closing as a reflex. I gripped the sheets as a slow buildup of tension and mounting pleasure burned in my veins. As a last minute reaction I found one of my hands closing around his hair. I heard the breathless moan leave my body as an orgasm over took me. All of the tension peaked and then eased away in a few moments. I could hear exhausted wisps of air leave my lips and feel Jace climb his way back over me, caressing my boobs while kissing under my chin and along my neck. His whisper was intimate enough to lure a siren in.

"How do you want to do this?"

I reached up to link my arms around his neck and pull him in as I placed kisses on his face.

"Slow, go slow."

He nodded his head as he reached down in between us slowly. He fixed his eyes on mine.

"You're still on the-"

"Yeah."

With that he entered me. The stretching felt nice more so than painful. I pulled him closer as I could only lay there relaxed from my previous high as he picked up a smooth rhythm. My hands traveled down his lean back muscles and my fingernails slightly dipped into his skin when I reached his hips. I relaxed my grip when he let out a small noise of discomfort and traveled back up to loop my arms around his neck again. He kept placing kisses along my neck, lips and face sporadically through out the time we spent on my bed. Minutes passed, hours I couldn't tell. Nor did I want to keep track. It all felt too amazing to want to. Occasionally he would reach down and lightly brush my clit with his skilled fingers only making him moan from me tightening around him. Soon his breathing became labored and I could feel the light veil of sweat cover his back- especially on his neck. I loved it, loved it all. It was beautiful, sexy and empowering and I never wanted it to stop, but by the time my second orgasm spread over my body and Jace pulled out to finish I was too tired and satisfied to ask for more. His body rocked slightly from the pleasure running through his body as well as I helped caress his orgasm into play. His head tipped upwards as he came and moments later he lay by my side helping me clean the mess we had made together.

"You're amazing."

His breathless words made a tingle fall over my skin. It was either that or the orgasm I had just had. Either way I wasn't complaining.

"You're not bad yourself… Jace."

He smile as I said his name.

"You should say that next time I make you cum."

We both laughed lightly to that and curled into a naked sleeping position. Fitting perfectly together I felt myself nodding off unaware of the fact that I had left the radio in the other room on or that the rain had stopped. The only thing I was aware of was Jace. Him touching my hair and cheek as his nose dipped in to smell my hair and hug me close. I felt my eyes closing in contentment to the slow rhythm of his heart and warmth of his body making me feel safe and comfortable with the covers around our forms. Suddenly I was aware that he could be gone the next morning.

"Will I see you-?"

He stroked my hair and held me in the position we were in.

"Everything will be fine. You can sleep if you want."

That didn't quite answer my question but it was good enough for me as I drifted of into the best sleep I have ever experienced. Sometime in the night I heard the Marimba tone of Jace's Iphone go off but continued sleeping only slightly registering his low voice and the ruffling of jeans being put on. More ruffling occurred as I felt his lips grace my forehead and I reached out to touch him only to grasp at empty air. I heard a dull click on my wooden bedside table and soft footsteps turn into light taps as my door in the distance opened and closed. I was too out of it to register it all and continued to sleep. In the morning when I woke he was gone. I sighed as I knew my intuitions had been right the night before. I slowly got up off my bed and stretched as memories of the night graced my mind. I smiled and got up to put on the undershirt he had left hanging on a chair by the bed. As I turned to exit the room something caught my eye. Turning back I walked over to my bedside table and picked up the small card that was left propped up by the touch lamp. I read the card before I flipped it over to read the back. I spent time enjoying the simple but elegant design as I read the card out loud.

"Jace Herondale….763-829-4876…"

His written message on the back brought a smile to my face.

"Incase you still want to go to that movie."

I took in a breath of air and held it as I walked out of the room, I constantly turned the card in my hand as I crossed my living room floor to my patio door. I leaned against it watching the golden lights of mid morning cast their glow about the now empty parking space. I closed my eyes living in the moment and stillness of everything. I thought about my life as of now and what it could be like and couldn't. I thought about current love and past love. I opened my eyes slowly with my mind registering the radio still stuck on repeat from last night and I found myself singing with the song.

"_I….am only left to wonder why."_

I spun the card one more time and placed it next to the painting he said he liked last night. I walked away from it not sure exactly what I wanted or if I wanted things to change.

"_It comes and goes in waves….."_

* * *

**I would love to hear from you. Did you love it? Hate it? Thanks!**


End file.
